


your love would be too much

by comeseetheduck



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeseetheduck/pseuds/comeseetheduck
Summary: It took Gwen a lot longer to figure out than it had taken Miles. Especially because Miles knew from the day that they had first met. But for Gwen, it took some time.





	your love would be too much

**Author's Note:**

> go watch Into the Spider-Verse. i wrote this almost immediately after seeing that movie just go see it

Gwen is objectively a genius. Everybody knows this. And yet, she always was quite distant from anything that she was actually feeling. It was problematic whenever she spent so much time working that she forgot that you have to eat to be able to function, or those times where she forgot to sleep. But it was always worse when she had to deal with other people. In hindsight, her feelings had always been obvious. But it took Gwen a lot longer to figure out than it had taken Miles. Especially because Miles knew from the day that they had first met. But for Gwen, it took some time.

~

Peni had actually helped create the technology that Gwen used to talk to all of the other Spiders, and while Peni was working on improving the tech, Gwen used it rather... liberally. And while Porky and Dark Peter made for interesting conversation, she spent almost of all her time contacting Peter and Miles.

Peter was easy. Peter was safe. Peter helped her feel like less of a failure. Peter sometimes reminded her of her failure, but Peter helped her work through those feelings. It turns out that as a recovering sad sack, Peter had a lot of hints for how to get through those tough moments. And she got to see Peter keep trying. She got to hear about all of the attempts that Peter made to get Mary Jane back, and Peter got to hear about all of the stuff happening in her life.

And her life was something else. After her band's song was featured in an indie movie, their music career exploded. She even managed to go touring during what seemed like one of the only calm periods in the history of the city. She was so glad that Peter - a Peter - was able to see all of it happen.

But for everything else she went to Miles. They talked almost every single day. Some days, especially when Miles had to study, they would just stay synced up to each other and hang out without talking. Other days, Gwen would rant to Miles about drama or the stresses of being an "up and coming rock star or whatever". Hanging out with Miles was simple. While Peter was safe in a lot of ways, there were always things that made talking to him simultaneously seem complicated.

For example, she definitely couldn't tell Peter that she had met her universe's MJ. And she definitely couldn't tell Peter that she maybe sorta kinda had a crush on her. Heck, she couldn't even tell /herself/ that she might have gotten a crush until Miles had nonchalantly suggested that she ask her out on a date.

_"Miles, no! I can't do that!"_

_"Gwen, she's totally into you. She talks to you all the time, she's always touching you, always getting near you... just go for it!"_

_"Since when does that mean that she likes me?"_

_"Since forever?"_

_"Funny coming from you, who literally couldn't get your hands off me the second time we talked."_

_Miles laughs a little bit too loudly at this joke._

She told Peter -- eventually. It took a lot of self-reflection about sexuality and kissing MJ in the rain hanging upside down for her to actually do it, but she did.

_"I can't believe you did the kiss."_

_"Peter, it just happened!"_

_"That was my thing and you just went and did it."_

_"Peter..."_

_"It's in the comics!"_

And if telling Peter that she was interested in MJ was hard, telling him about how their relationship was going was nearly impossible, especially when Peter had his own MJ to deal with. Plus, Peter had a way of making everything a little bit about himself. Miles was way better at letting her just kind of talk about what was happening, even when everything started to fall apart.

_"She's going to London, for some internship thing, and thinks that between that, and me touring and writing, that maybe we should just... stop now, and... I wanted to keep trying, you know? It's just an ocean, you know? We could Skype every night, it's... I've saved the world and that's harder than some long-distance relationship type thing, you know?"_

_Miles nods. Sometimes when they talk he's also doing his homework, and this conversation started out like that but at this point he's put down his pen and is only listening to her._

_"I'm sorry for being all rambly, it's just... it's hard."_

_"Yeah, I get that."_

_"You're a really good friend, you know that?"_

_"Yeah, I know."_

She probably wouldn't have even figured it out if it wasn't for Peter. That, and Miguel and Peni figuring out how to warp between dimensions. While Gwen and Miles's schedules hadn't lined up enough for them to spend a lot of time together, they had been sending each other things back and forth. Miles had sent her a custom bass drum head for her birthday, and trying to come up with an equally cool gift for him had been driving her crazy for the past couple of months, so she decided to brainstorm with Peter.

"...maybe I could get him a guitar? Does Miles play guitar? I know he sings, but I don't know if he actually plays guitar."

"I mean, you would know better than me."

"Come on, Peter, help me out. You haven't given me any good ideas yet."

"Okay, fine. How about a new pair of shoes?"

"That's perfect! Okay, uh, let me figure out what the perfect pair would be..."

"Gwen, you do realize that he's going to love whatever you give him?"

"Yeah, sure, but you don't understand, his gift was-"

"Incredible, I know. I just don't know why this is such a big deal."

Gwen looks up from her laptop, having opened up a dozen tabs looking for shoes, and stares at him. "It just is."

Peter sighs. "Gwen, you do realize that you like Miles, right?"

"Of course I like Miles. Why would I dislike him?"

"No, I mean that you _like_ like him."

Gwen nearly slams her laptop closed. "N-no I do not what would even make you think such a crazy thing."

"Literally all you've talked to me about for the past three months is Miles. Plus, you're not always the most... observant about your feelings about people, like with the whole MJ thing."

"First of all, that was completely different."

"How so?"

"Well, with MJ I just liked spending time with her and looking at her and talking with her, but with Miles it's..."

"It's kinda the same thing?"

"Oh god it's kinda the same thing." She slumps down into her chair. Now that she thought about it, talking to Miles every night was generally one of the highlights of her day, and he always made her laugh, and dear goodness her crush seemed kind of obvious when you look at it from that perspective.

"Okay, fine, I like Miles. What now?"

"Tell him."

"But what if he doesn't like me back? What if I ruin everything?"

Peter stuffs his face into his hands. "Gwen. You've been talking to me about Miles for the past three months. What do you think he's been talking to _me_ about for the past _six?_ "

~

"Okay, he should be here any minute."

"Thanks for helping me out, Ganke."

"It's no problem. It was nice to meet you, Gwen." Ganke salutes before stepping out into the hallway. Gwen sits in the room, half-filled with balloons, with her present wrapped in her hands. She breathes in and out, trying desperately to stay calm. Soon enough, she hears Miles and Ganke talking outside.

"Dude, I cannot believe that you locked yourself out."

"Yeah, I've locked myself out once in contrast to the what, dozen or so times you've done it?" Miles laughs and Gwen's heartrate picks up again. The key clicks in the door, and Miles walks in first only to stop cold the second he sees her.

"Hey."

"...hey."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

She stands up, puts down the gift, and then opens up her arms before Miles tackles her into a hug. Ganke rolls his eyes, mutters a quick goodbye, and then closes the door behind him.

"I thought you were going to be busy all day!"

"Yeah, I was. But I figured that this was more important." Gwen picks herself up off of the ground as Miles realizes that he probably held onto that hug for a few seconds too long (not that he minded) and lets go of her. She then gives him the box. "Here's part one of your present." Miles tears away the wrapping paper to see an orange shoebox. Gwen can't help but smile at how Miles' face lights up. "From my dimension. They're not fully out yet, but Spider-Gwen cashed in a couple of favors to get an early version of these."

"Holy cow... thank you so much!"

"There's more."

"There's more?"

"I figured that it was kind of unfair for me to have my own shoes when mine were inspired by you, so I called in some favors in this universe." She pulls out an envelope with a stencil. "I figured it would make sense for you to design your own Jordans."

Miles looks at the stencils and then at Gwen repeatedly. "Are you for real right now?"

"One hundred percent."

"Oh my god! I just..." Miles starts pacing around the room. "I feel like I'm hyperventilating right now. Oh my god. Oh my god." Miles walks back over to Gwen and just looks at her for a bit. "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You could ask me out on a date."

Miles' face goes past pure shock to being an error.exe screen before he composes himself. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I could do that."

"Like right now."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Miles."

"Gwen."

"Miles. Ask me out."

Miles wipes his (very sweaty - again??) hands on his pants. "Gwen, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Absolutely. I already made us a reservation for the Garry Ramsley place for 7." She kisses Miles on the cheek before walking to the door. "See you there."

~

She can hear him hollering from the roof from almost a full block away. What a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> i was honestly reluctant to write this because i haven't ever written a F/M fic. like, ever ever. i'm 24 and never bothered. but then i saw that nobody else was going to write something like this so fuck it guess i'll do it.
> 
> song rec: Elevate from the Spider-Verse soundtrack, which I listened to on a loop while I was writing this.


End file.
